Biff Tradwell
Biff is one of the MRC's commentators, along with Gary Reasons. Biff thinks how awesome himself is and constantly insulting Gary most of the time. For example, he is notable for calling Gary's last name other than Reasons, such as Raisins. Before becoming a commentator, Biff was actually a racer, though he was terrible. Biff may have a severe phobia of sheep, as hinted in some of his quotes. Biff also revealed in one of his career loss post-race quotes is that he has a dislike of tennis. It's currently unknown why he hates it. Quote: "That performance was so bad, it makes me wanna go watch tennis; and I HATE tennis!" Quotes *"That was my kind of race! So much action, so much wreckin', so many takedowns! I think...Yes! Gary is actually passed out!" *"That's it? That's your commentary?" *"Fantastic race! Hey guys, can I get a copy of that one on tape? What do you mean I have to pay for it!?" *"This is gearing up to beone terrific race out there today, isn't it, Gabriel?" *"Oh, like you're so perfect." *"Wwwwwelcome one, welcome all, to the new season of the MRC - the ModNation Racing Championship! 20 of the most exciting, exploding, life-threatening demolition kart races in the whole wide world!" *"I'm the gorgeous Biff Tradwell. An with me as always is painfully boring stat man, Gary Raisins." *"After ten years, I still don't care." *"Racing has been with us from the dawn of time...And for millennia the concept of racing stayed the same...But in 1931, entrepreneur Marcus Ramses Callahan had an idea...that would change racing forever. The ModNation Racing Championship was born, and rose to become the premier international karting competition. Ever. In the WORLD! Legends were made. Forged in the dust and oil and glory of the track. And like racing, all champions have an origin. So the quesion remains... where will the next champion come from?" *"We've got over 10,000 camera ready to film this race!" *"Ya know what's exaggerated? Your giant forehead. Now can it! 250,000 camera, 40 blimps and the Space Shuttle are filming this race. Let's do this thing!" *"Welcome back, folks. You can hear the jaws hitting the floor yesterday when the new hotshot racing under the name Tagger qualified for the circuit." *"Man, I love that wreck! It just keeps goin', doesn't it, Gary?" *"Ahh, that's the stuff!" *"Good hands?! Maybe if you wanna wreck your kart! Roll that clip again." *"What the heck is that?" *"Cute? You call sheep cute, Gary?" *"Don't tell me you haven't seen the sinister look in their beady little eyes." *"They've been penned up for years, Gary, with nothing to do but plot their revenge." *"Really, Gary? Really?" *"Outrageous, gaudy, crazier than a bag of rabid weasels. That's how fans describe Tag's showy outfits..." *"A.K.A. The "Biff" List. Awww yeah. *"And in other news, Gary just graduated from pull ups to big boy pants." *"So be on the lookout for things lurking in the shadows of the dark city alleyways." *"Be afraid. Be very afraid." *"Hey Gary, great lead in. And by "great" I mean boring, lame, and totally flat." *"For you, Gary, "lame" counts as a real accomplishment." *"Are those ladies shorts?" *"Booorring!" *"Onto the Grim Tour!" *"Perhaps we should communicate with your love life, Gary." *"Wait for it." *"Aloha means hello, goodbye...and booyah!" *"Aloha is too slow-ha with Tag." *"I certainly did. Booyah!" *"Hey! As long things get blown up, I'm happy." *"Nope. Sound waves just naturally reverberate off my inhumanly thick pectoral muscles." *"Now that's what I call a creativity strategy. Hard to win if you can't steer." *"INCREDIBLE!!! What a photo finish!" *"Why not you asked a Hungarian navy? Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" *"We're at the final race of World Tour 3. Gary, what boring stats do you have for us? Gary? Gary, you're on." *"What are you talking about, Gare-bear?" *"Wow. I have no idea." *"Not at all. (laughter)" *"Danger! Danger! Gary Raisins, you are irrelevant! Danger!" *"Booyah! Scaredy-Cat Gary!" *"Scaredy-Cat! Scaredy-Cat!" *"There's a shred on your self-respect. Quick! Someone get a sponge!" *"Hello racing fans! Send your hotdogs to Grandma's house and throw the kids on the grill!" *"No, I didn't, Gary. This is the World Championship. A racing legend and a hotshot newcomer going head to head, face to face, and tire and tire." *"And there Espresso sizing up the competitor." *"Ouch! More like what he's got up Tag's head." *"And the title. Here we go..." *"Spintastic! Tag just nailed eight 360s. If you add all those 360s up, it's 2,800. Yow! *"What a race! I haven't been that surprised since Gary found a date!" * "How many rainbow grams did you have for Breakfast? Gallery Image:Commentators.png|With fellow Commentator Gary Reasons Biff and Gary.jpg|Biff (left) with his partner Gary. Biff Underwear.jpg|Biff is shown to wear red underwear and no pants in this picture. Category:Male Mods Category:Mods with Voice Acting Category:Commentators Category:Career Mode Mods Category:Career Mode related items Category:Mods Category:Villains